Sheet materials, such as, but not by way of limitation, wipers stacked in a generally aligned configuration, are used for certain “clean” applications such as surgical rooms, electronic manufacturing, automotive painting and finishing, aerospace applications, and the like. Critical applications, such as procedures in clean rooms where silicone wafers are prepared to produce materials and/or apparatus such as integrated circuit devices, computer hard drives and the like make the use of wound sheet materials or interfolded sheet materials undesirable to use since products which can be interfolded or delivered wound can result in linting which can ultimately contaminate the delicate silicone products. Wipers or sheet material for these clean applications must be “lint free” and are generally produced as individual sheets with their edges sealed normally by thermal or laser means. These wipers are usually sold in a stack of wipers which are not interfolded, and which are either dry or premoistened, generally, but not by way of limitation, with an isopropyl alcohol (IPA). Moistening causes the wipers in the stack to cling together, making the separation of one wiper from the stack by an individual wearing gloves very difficult. However, it is desirable to dispense one wipe at a time, particularly in a clean room setting.
To address this problem, wipers have been wadded or otherwise packaged as a plurality of individual wipers packaged in pouches or pails. Pouches generally have a tabbed opening which is sealed with a resealable adhesive flap. Such adhesives often lose their ability to seal once they are wetted with an IPA or other liquid, and the wipers dry out. Pails employ a lid that can be difficult to remove and/or which often is not adequately sealed after use, allowing the alcohol to evaporate and the wipers to again dry out. Further, use of a pouch or pail requires a user to hold the pouch or pail with one hand and withdraw the wiper with the other hand.
It would be desirable for ergonomic, production efficiency and cost-in-use to provide a dispenser which would dispense one premoistened or dry wiper at a time. Such a dispenser would desirably require the use of only one hand to withdraw a wiper from the dispenser. Such a dispenser may employ a mounting bracket, and so forth, to secure the dispenser before, during and/or after withdrawal of sheet material therefrom.